


Tied Together Forever

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, string tied to finger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H2OWildcat, and its the overly done String AU. Because I love it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together Forever

“Pull that string one more time, I fuckin’ dare you”

Delirious grinned wickedly as his boyfriend’s voice called from down the hallway, he peered out from his door and glanced down to the little blue string tied to his ring finger, eye following it down the hallway floor where is disappeared under the door and knowingly is tied to his future husbands ring finger.

-  
It’s a timeless thing, everyone has a string tied to them since birth and on the other end is your soulmate. Some people commit their whole lives to finding their tied one’s, traveling the world tracing the string, others have it come easy, their string mate and them meet halfway or randomly on the street one day and they can live the rest of their lives together.

 

Delirious had it pretty easy, he meet him at a convention. It’s a vivid memory for him, he was always told that the string acts up the closer the two get, and he didn’t understand until it happened to him, walking down a row of booths at PAX East. The string had tightened the closer the Delirious walked to the end of the booths, he felt like it was tugging him on-wards and he had picked up his pace until he was practically jogging, trying to keep from tripping on other people’s strings and keeping his eyes glued on his string. He accidentally slammed into an older man, eyes going wide as he looked up, mouth open to apologize but stopping as his eyebrows knit together “Wildcat?” He asked in confusion.

Tyler rubbed his head, looking down he blinked “Do I know yo-Oh Fuck! Our strings!” He exclaimed and held up his hand, the blue string that had been tied to his ring finger was also tied to Jonathan’s. “Dude…”

They were both quiet for a moment before Tyler cleared his throat and then held out his hand

“Tyler”

Delirious took it hesitantly laughing “ I know…I’m Jonathan”

“Jon-?” The blond squinted and Delirious laughed a bit louder, Tyler’s eyes widened as he jumped up “No way! Delirious?! No fucking way!” He laughed in glee. Jonathan laughed a bit louder and hugged Tyler tightly, overjoyed by the fact that he had found his string mate, he pressed a kiss to his cheek and hugged him tighter.

“Hey man,” Tyler’s voice brought back Del and he looked at him in question “That’s gay…”

“Yeah well looks like you are too, bitch.”  
-

Fast forward a few years, and the two lived together in almost perfect harmony. Save for the fact that the duo loved pranks almost as much as they loved each other.

Jonathan was currently pestering Tyler as he was in the middle of a new Lets-play. He waited a moment before tugging on it once more, hearing his boyfriend push away from his desk in the other room. “WHAT DID I JUST SAY!”

Jonathan laughed and bolted out of the room, hearing his boyfriend’s feet as they slapped against the hardwood after him, he hopped over the couch with Tyler right behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and Delirious was pulled back onto the couch. “Nooo!” He whined as he was flipped onto his back and thrown onto the couch, Tyler pinned him down, hovering over him, with his hands holding Jons wrists down. “Jonathan I’ve been trying to record for the past damn hour”

“I know and I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past two”

Tyler let out a low growl “I need to get this done.”

“And I need to get laid” He whined and stuck out his lower lip.

“If you let me finish this, I’ll finish with you” Tyler said leaning down and pressing their lips together, Delirious opened his mouth for Wildcat, letting his teeth bite his lower lip and then pulled back. He pushed himself up and Jonathan watch through hooded eyes, still pouting. Tyler pecked a quick kiss to his temple and said “I just need a good hour and I’ll have enough footage for two days.”

“Two days all to me?”

Tyler winked and walked back to his office, and for once Jonathan let him be.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr Page: http://border-to-insanity.tumblr.com/


End file.
